On joue?
by Pomme bleue
Summary: Shûichi, Yuki et...un petit jeu? S'ils avaient su... Un Shûichi célibataire, cela ne laisse personne indifférent. Particulièrement Ryuichi Sakuma...
1. Partie 1

Titre: On joue?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Je n'aurai jamais la prétention de posséder _Gravitation_ et ses personnages. Merci à Maki Murakami. *_*

Note: Voilà la première partie d'On joue! Oui, première partie de ce qui était censé être un petit OS tout léger. Bien sûr, j'ai dévié de ce que je voulais au départ (comme d'habitude ^^) et il s'avère être plus long que prévu, car d'autres idées sont venues se joindre à mon petit scénario, qui n'avait rien demandé x) . 'Fin bref. J'espère que vous apprécierez et dites moi bien ce que vous en pensez :) Bonne lecture!

**On joue? (Première partie)**

Yuki Eiri alluma la télévision, sans nul autre but que celui d'entendre le gamin braillard déblatérer des inepties. Il s'assit tranquillement dans le canapé et alluma une cigarette. Cette émission promettait d'être intéressante.

Il soupira avec agacement. La télévision lui criait des choses qu'il savait déjà oui, Bad Luck était bien l'invité principal ce soir, et oui, le groupe allait sortir un nouveau single. Mais venez-en au fait, bon sang !

Le générique de début laissa place à une jolie présentatrice brune aux cheveux courts. Yuki aspira une bouffée de tabac avec satisfaction en lorgnant sur les belles courbes de la jeune femme. Mais déjà l'écran fut accaparé par un chanteur au look insolite, qui déboula du bout de la scène avec un grand sourire. La caméra zooma sur lui, alors qu'il était rejoins par ses acolytes.

_Et voilà Bad Luck ! Ce groupe formé il y a moins de…_

« On s'en fiche. La suite, » maugréa Yuki en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

Les accords de la guitare se firent entendre, et l'écrivain comprit que c'était le signal pour aller chercher une bière, tout en baissant le volume de la télévision. Il n'était pas là pour écouter des horreurs, tant pour la musique que pour les paroles. Les arrangements n'étaient pas si mauvais, mais cela ne parvenait pas à remonter le niveau du tout.

Il prit son temps, resta un moment devant le frigo, fit semblant de choisir entre les cinq bouteilles de la même marque et enfin reprit place dans le canapé, alors que les invités s'asseyaient dans de grands canapés bleus, en face de la présentatrice.

« Eh bien, félicitations, Bad Luck ! Ce single me semble très prometteur !

-Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que nous avons beaucoup travaillé sur cette chanson, fit Hiro rapidement, obéissant à la consigne, c'est-à-dire ne pas laisser Shûichui raconter n'importe quoi pendant les interviews.

Ce dernier ferma la bouche et adressa un regard de reproche à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

Suguru, quant-à-lui, plaqua une mimique coincé sur le visage.

« Mais comment avez-vous eu l'idée des paroles de _The World is nothing_, Monsieur Shindô? reprit la présentatrice sans tenir compte de l'aura assassine qui émanait d'Hiro.

-Vous savez, j'étais dans mon bain, et je me suis dit que…

-Oh, vraiment ? Mais entre-nous, Monsieur Shindô, nous savons que ce n'est pas la vérité…, » le coupa la jeune femme en envoyant un coup d'œil complice à la caméra.

Yuki le reçut, et hocha la tête avec compréhension. Voyons la suite.

Shûichui sembla un instant assez perturbé, mais il reprit vite le contrôle et enchaîna avec décontraction :

« Mais non, j'étais vraiment dans mon bain quand j'ai eu l'idée de…

-Voyons, Monsieur Shindô, pas de ça avec nous ! Nous avons des sources…confidentielles, bien sûr… »

Suguru se ratatina sur place, et Shûichi se retourna vers lui, pas vraiment étonné. Ces sources n'étaient pas si confidentielles que ça, finalement.

« Et donc…nous savons que cela ne va pas très bien avec votre amant, l'écrivain Yuki Eiri, continua la présentatrice, faussement désolée, l'intérieur resplendissant de l'autosatisfaction du premier scoop.

La respiration s'accéléra dans le canapé, et Shûichi s'affaissa avec tristesse. Le désespoir emplit ses yeux, et il soupira.

« Alors ? s'enquit la jeune femme en essayant de contrôler son impatience, alors que Yuki faisait la même remarque, les sourcils froncés.

Shûichi leva enfin la tête, tout le monde pendu à ses lèvres. Il fixa la caméra, fixant Yuki par la même occasion.

« Vous avez raison, fit-il d'une voix éteinte. Yuki Eiri et moi…nous avons rompu. »

Yuki sentit la chair de poule le parcourir entièrement.

_****Flash back****_

_« J'en ai marre ! cria Shûichi, réellement en colère._

_-Ah ! Mais silence, sale gamin ! lui répondit Yuki en mettant les mains sur ses oreilles avec une grimace._

_-Oh pardon Yuki, mais tu comprends, on n'a même plus de vie…, se calma aussitôt le sale gamin, tout contrit._

_-Je sais, fit l'écrivain en haussant les épaules. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? Ca a toujours été comme ça. »_

_Shûichi commença à tourner en rond dans l'appartement, la tête rouge, réfléchissant intensément. Yuki l'observa, semi-incrédule semi-amusé, puis décréta en se massant les tempes que cela lui donnait mal à la tête. Il allait quitter la pièce quand le chanteur se figea d'un coup, le visage illuminé. Yuki lui jeta un coup d'œil puis continua à marcher. Shûichi se racla la gorge._

_« Quoi ? »_

_Yuki s'était arrêté et regrettait un peu son ton dur, mais son amant lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant._

_« Je sais ! On n'a qu'à…rompre ! »_

_L'écrivain sortit de la pièce en déclarant qu'il pouvait préparer ses bagages et que ça ferait plus de place sur le canapé et moins de bruit dans l'appartement._

_« Nan mais Yuki attends ! Ce sera pour de faux ! »_

_Shûichi accourut près de son amant et se colla à lui comme à une sangsue. Une sangsue particulièrement coriace, qui répétait en boucle « je ne te quitterais jamais, mon Yuki ! ». L'écrivain tenta de se détacher avec agacement, mais voyant que tous ses efforts restaient vains, il changea de plan. Il se retourna, prit la tête du brun de ses deux mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Shûichi lui rendit son baiser avec émerveillement._

_« Yukiii », ronronna-t-il alors que ce dernier se détachait doucement._

_« On ferait semblant ? l'encouragea le blond avec lassitude, dans un élan de bonté._

_-Oui ! approuva Shûichi avec enthousiasme. Les paparazzis nous laisseraient tranquille !_

_-Non, trou débile. Ce serait pire._

_-Pendant un moment, mais après ils se lasseront._

_-Tu peux tenir un moment ? demanda Yuki incrédule._

_-Non, mais on se verrait en cachette ! »_

_L'écrivain soupira, mais se dit qu'après tout, pourquoi pas. Voilà un jeu qui pourrait s'avérer assez…excitant._

**/**

Yuki se remit de son petit frisson à l'annonce tant attendue, et tant préparée de cette nouvelle. Etrange les sensations qui l'avait traversé alors qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un jeu. C'est que c'était difficile de l'admettre, mais Shûichi n'avait pas été si mauvais. Bien sûr, pour quiconque connaissant assez bien le chanteur, il n'aurait jamais pu déclarer tout ça d'une voix aussi neutre. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs sûrement pas eu envie d'aller dans une émission, aussi connue soit-elle. Mais pour le reste, ça pouvait passer.

La présentatrice dut retenir un gloussement de victoire. Elle se rappela que même si cela devait faire grimper son audience, elle devait paraître compatissante pour son invité et (surtout) pour les téléspectateurs.

« Oh, eh bien, je suis vraiment navrée, » fit-elle avec une mine attristée.

Shûichi se mit en boule et ramena les genoux à la poitrine. Il y posa sa tête comme pour y cacher un sanglot. Mais en réalité, il devait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que Suguru se rongeait les sangs de culpabilité à côté de lui. Il avait bien fait de lâcher des petites allusions comme quoi il était triste de sa rupture à côté du claviériste. Il avait toujours dit que ce petit avait un fond de manipulation et de traîtrise (suffit de voir sa famille).

Le plus surpris dans l'histoire était Hiro. Qui ne croyait pas une seule seconde à cette histoire de rupture et qui comptait bien avoir une petite discussion avec son cher Shû-chan pendant la pub. Qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Pour laisser le temps à tout le monde de se remettre de ses émotions, nous allons faire une petite pause… »

Quand la caméra se détourna de lui, Shûichi se leva d'un bond et s'empressa de quitter le plateau, direction les coulisses. Vite, pour éviter à avoir à répondre à des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas la réponse. Comme celles de son meilleur ami, qui lui courait après. Il fit la sourde oreille et se faufila dans sa loge, où il tourna le verrou.

C'est là qu'il l'aperçut, malgré la pénombre toute relative. Assis tranquillement sur le fauteuil moelleux, devant la coiffeuse. Il portait une chemise noire, à moitié ouverte, de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir son torse blanc, ainsi que sa fameuse peluche rose.

Shûichi resta figé de béatitude. Un fanatisme avancé le clouait sur place. Son idole, le magnifique, le charismatique Ryuichi Sakuma se tenait dans la même pièce que lui. Et il ne paraissait pas aussi décalé que d'habitude en dehors de la scène, mais au contraire sombre, attirant, comme lorsqu'il tenait un micro dans les mains.

A travers la glace, sans se retourner, le chanteur des Nittle Grasper sourit en coin en le regardant, dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches. Shûichi se perdit dans la contemplation de son objet d'adoration, son corps refusant toujours de réagir. Ryuischi porta la main à son torse, prit Kûmagoro délicatement, le posa sur la coiffeuse, puis, lentement, détacha un autre bouton de sa chemise noire, laissant apparaître une autre partie de sa peau. Le tout en ne cessant de fixer Shûichi avec un regard ténébreux et séducteur. Celui-ci se sentit fondre, et se demanda un instant où il se trouvait. Son esprit restait embrumé, sa vision entièrement accaparé par cet homme qu'il vénérait.

Ils auraient pu rester dans cette position longtemps, se fixant intensément, Shûichi ne se rendant même pas compte de l'importance de son trouble, si Ryuichi n'avait pas décidé d'agir, alors qu'il venait de s'attribuer les pleins pouvoirs. Merci à son magnétisme dans l'instant tellement animal. Shûichi ne pouvait voir en lui la flamme du prédateur qui allait enfin attaquer sa proie, il restait aveuglé par son fanatisme.

Le chanteur surdoué se leva lentement, sans lâcher le contact oculaire. Il approcha sa main de la glace où se reflétait son visage et Shûichi, raide comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce faiblement éclairée. Enfin le bout de ses doigts courut délicatement sur la surface de l'image du brun. Il frôlait la glace, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux sombres.

Alors que la main de son idole passait sur le reflet de son corps, Shûichi sentit des frissons le parcourir entièrement, là où il pouvait voir que Ryuischi le touchait. Le caressait plutôt, avec toute cette douceur qui n'était qu'un paradoxe à la flamme qui l'animait à cet instant. L'esprit de Shûichi restait paralysé par le regard inquisiteur de son idole, et bientôt, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, un soupir éclot de l'entrebâillement de ses lèvres, soupir long qui finit par se transformer en faible gémissement d'attente.

Ryuichi sut qu'il avait gagné, et dans ses yeux naquit un petit pétillement de malice séductrice. Sans trop laisser planer cette atmosphère d'attente, pourtant si agréable, il se retourna d'un coup, par surprise, pour ne pas laisser le temps au regard de Shûichi de reprendre sa liberté. Désormais, ils étaient face à face, l'un attendant l'autre avec dépendance. Ryuischi s'humecta la lèvre supérieure Shûichi en trembla. Il était perdu.

Comme un guépard, le chanteur admiré fondit sur sa proie, et sur les lèvres de celle-ci, qu'il s'appropria sans autre absence de discussion. Puis il prit possession de la bouche entière, comme s'il ne pouvait jamais en avoir assez. Sous le choc, Shûichi n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher désespérément aux longs cheveux de son idole. Son esprit ne pouvait plus dissocier adoration fanatique de la passion, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : que Sakuma aille encore plus loin en lui-même. Il voulait lui appartenir, qu'il soit en lui.

Ryuischi, sans le brusquer, fit glisser sa bouche sur le coin de celle de Shûichi, puis descendit vers son cou, qu'il mordilla avidement. L'autre ne put retenir un gémissement, et il pressa le corps de son idole contre lui, demandant plus. Il sentit que la courte veste qui lui couvrait le torse tombait à terre, à leurs pieds. Les mains rivées à la chemise de Ryuischi, il tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne parvenant plus à supporter la pression. Les lèvres de Ryuischi s'attaquèrent à la surface de la peau désormais nue.

Si leurs attentions n'avaient pas été totalement accaparées, les deux chanteurs auraient pu réagir et éviter la catastrophe qui allait se produire. Ils auraient entendu le son de la clé tournant dans la serrure, si ce n'est la voix d'Hiro qui appelait son meilleur ami, ou encore celle de la présentatrice, qui ne se doutait pas encore que cette journée allait être encore plus fructueuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et la caméra surprit les deux jeunes hommes dans leur situation délicate, leurs corps étroitement emprisonnés, la tête de Ryuischi contre le torse de Shûichi, complètement perdu.

Là, la présentatrice ne retint pas son gloussement, et le bruit éveilla Shûichi, qui sortit de sa transe, abasourdi. Hiro, qui se tenait juste derrière la caméra, ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. S'il avait cru tomber sur ça quand il avait informé l'équipe télévisuelle que Shûichi se trouvait dans sa loge.

**/**

Durant la publicité, Yuki avait eu le temps de bien réfléchir à ce jeu, alors qu'il sifflait sa troisième bière de la soirée. Et il n'était plus tellement sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Quelqu'un allait bien se rendre compte du subterfuge, après tout, Shûichi ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. C'était absurde, complètement surréaliste qu'il puisse passer devant des millions de téléspectateurs aussi calmement.

Il trouvait la pause anormalement longue, et fit la remarque que décidément la publicité se faisait plein de fric sur le dos des publicitaires. Grand bien leur fasse. Mais alors qu'il se levait encore une fois pour se resservir dans le frigo, l'émission revint. Mais la caméra ne filmait plus la scène, mais un couloir qu'éclairait seulement une lampe tenue pour l'occasion.

Yuki se demanda vaguement ce que ce couloir avait d'intéressant pour être montré à des millions de personnes, mais la caméra s'arrêta devant une porte rouge, sur laquelle on avait scotché une inscription : _Shûichi Shindô, Bad Luck_. Ce devait être la loge du gamin braillard. Super, là il était content. Il augmenta le son de la télévision afin de bien savoir ce qui se disait.

…_trouvons maintenant. Selon les dire des autres membres de Bad Luck, le chanteur, Shûichi Shindô, récemment célibataire, serait entré dans cette pièce, pour ne plus en ressortir. Or, notre équipe sait qu'un invité bien particulier et très connu de nos téléspectateurs s'y est introduit peu de temps auparavant. Nous allons les surprendre, afin de savoir ce qu'ils peuvent bien fabriquer là dedans aussi longtemps, kyyahh. Hmm, pardon, excusez-moi…_

Yuki coupa le son, la lèvre supérieure tremblante de mépris. Non mais vraiment, n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas comme si Shûichi pouvait le tromper. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment rompu, et même si tout le monde le pensait, cela ne changeait rien, et Shûichi resterait à ses pieds, tel le petit chien obéissant qu'il était.

La porte s'ouvrit. Les yeux se Yuki embrassèrent la scène rapidement, et dans son regard se battirent la surprise, l'incompréhension, la douleur et la colère. Il s'affaissa quelques secondes dans le canapé, puis résolut d'aller chercher quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que la bière. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, lui laissant comme un trou vide qu'il devait à tout prix combler. Shûichi n'était peut-être pas si dévoué et obéissant qu'il le croyait, et c'était dur de l'admettre.

**/**

L'atmosphère de la loge devenait de plus en plus tendue. Shûichi avait renfilé sa veste en vitesse, mais Ryuichi continuait à exhiber son torse aux caméras, très satisfait de lui-même. Il ne souriait pas, mais son regard était devenu brillant, insolent. Une main fendit l'air, et quelques micro-secondes plus tard, et un clac retentissant, Shûichi se tenait la joue en chouinant.

« Mais euh…Hiro…

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? », s'écria son meilleur ami en le tirant par le bras et l'entraînant hors champ des caméras qui restaient focalisées sur Ryuichi.

« Hiro, je sais pas…Je suis rentré dans ma loge et puis…je ne me souviens pas…, répondit Shû en s'asseyant dans le couloir.

-Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de rupture ? C'est n'importe quoi ! En plus, à cause de toi j'ai dû subir les désolations de Suguru, qui semblait proche du suicide… »

Shûichi baissa les yeux d'un air coupable. Son admiration pour Ryuichi n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé de limites, mais c'était encore pire que ce que tout le monde croyait. La preuve, tout cela l'avait presque hypnotisé, et il n'avait pas du tout trouvé cette petite expérience désagréable. Mais comment avait-il fait pour se perdre à ce point ? Et Yuki ! Yuki, qu'il avait obligé à regarder l'émission pour qu'il juge ses talents de comédien ! Shûichi releva finalement ses yeux vers Hiro et fondit en larmes. Celui-ci pensa un instant à le laisser à sa culpabilité, après tout il l'avait bien mérité, mais n'y tient plus, Shûichi semblait vraiment souffrir. Il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras.

« Hiroo, sanglota le chanteur, pourquoi est-ce que je gâche toujours tout ?

-Parce que tu es un crétin.

-Hiroo ! »

Hiro lui caressa les cheveux tandis qu'il pleurait contre son épaule. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient comme ça, mais là c'était différent. Shûichi avait un tort, puisqu'il avait cédé aux avances de Sakuma alors qu'il était toujours avec Yuki, car ça, Hiro en était sûr. Enfin quoique…pas sûr qu'ils soient toujours ensemble après ça.

Les caméras sortirent de la loge, prirent un plan de Shûichi sous les regards furieux d'Hiro, et la présentatrice commenta comme Shûichi Shindô était dans… les embrouilles, pour être polie. Puis rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie des studios, alors qu'Hiro se demandait ce qu'ils comptaient faire dehors. Ryuichi Sakuma quitta la loge, Kûmagoro dans les bras, et s'arrêta devant Shûichi, à qui il adressa un regard flamboyant, qui n'était qu'une invitation à continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Shûichi le reçut de plein fouet, et en frissonna malgré les petites tapes qu'Hiro lui donnait sur l'épaule. Ryuichi finit par disparaître au fond du couloir et Shûichi renifla bruyamment.

« Allez viens, Shû-chan, je crois qu'on va avoir des trucs à faire » déclara Hiro en se relevant et en aidant le chanteur idiot à faire de même.

**/**

La bouteille de vodka trônait sur la table, vidée de son contenu, victorieuse. Le perdant, lui, gisait sur le canapé. La télévision avait été éteinte d'un mouvement rageur. La nuit commençait à tomber, Yuki aurait bien allumé une ou deux lampes, mais il n'était plus vraiment en état. Imbéciles de chanteurs. C'est qu'il aurait bien donné un bon coup de pied à lui, là, Ryuichi Machin. Oui, c'est ça, un bon coup de pied bien placé. Et puis, peut-être plus, après tout il avait bien réussi à en tuer un, pourquoi pas deux ?

Yuki rit nerveusement, d'une voix un peu cassée. Il commençait vraiment à divaguer. Si Shûichi l'avait choisi, ce _truc qui avait soit disant une belle voix _plutôt que lui, n'était-il pas censé respecter son choix ? Non, mais oui, bien sûr, et puis quoi encore ? Il serait témoin à leur mariage (quand ils seront autorisés) ? Il se perdait là, hein, il allait chercher Shûichi, allait le ramener par la peau des fesses, le forcer à s'excuser, et tout redeviendra comme avant.

« Ouuaaaaiis, c'est bien çaaa », lâcha-t-il en tentant de lever un bras en signe de victoire.

Il lui sembla entendre la sonnette d'entrée, mais il n'eut d'autre réaction que de se retourner dans son canapé. Il sursauta quand une main familière se posa sur son épaule.

« Eiri, tu vas bien ?

-Tôôôma…qu'esss tu fais là ?

-Je m'inquiétais bien sûr, Eiri. La porte était ouverte. Elle ne l'est plus, précisa Tôma Seguchi en s'asseyant sur le reste de canapé, la main toujours posée sur son épaule.

-Tôôômaa… Viens-là…Rejoins-moi, Tôômaa.

L'autre n'osait en croire ses yeux. Yuki était drôlement entreprenant. Mais il surprit les débris de la bataille posés sur la table. Tôma soupira.

« Eiri, tu as trop bu. Pas ce soir. »

Le blond de NG se retourna en regardant la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, mais Yuki se redressa, et assis, attrapa de la main droite la cravate de Tôma. Rejetant son corps en arrière pour se rallonger, il attira Tôma, qui, surpris, se retrouva couché sur l'écrivain. Il voulut se relever, mais Yuki le crocheta de ses bras, le resserrant contre lui. Tôma protesta avec douceur, comme on parle à un enfant boudeur.

« Tôma. J'en ai besoin. S'il te plaît. »

Le directeur se figea. Les intonations de Yuki, à la limite de la supplication, cela le bouleversait. Tous ses souvenirs de la fameuse nuit du meurtre de Yuki lui revinrent en mémoire, et il eut soudain l'impression de serrer contre lui le même jeune homme qu'à l'époque. A le différence que ledit jeune homme ne pleurait pas toutes les larmes de son corps mais avait niché sa tête au creux de son cou, lui procurant un bien être assez malvenu et suspect. Tôma savait que s'ils restaient comme ça, aussi proches, quelque chose allait arriver, et qu'il le regretterait. Non que l'idée de passer à l'acte avec Yuki lui déplaise, mais il ne paraissait pas vraiment en état.

Mais Yuki paraissait plutôt convaincu du contraire, et ses mains glissèrent sur le dos du blond. Son cerveau embrumé mélangeait les couleurs, les sensations. Alors qu'il tenait le corps de Tôma contre lui, il lui sembla sentir Shûichi. Il avait rêvé, c'est cela ? Jamais il n'avait vu Shûichi contre un autre homme à la télévision, puisqu'il était là, contre lui. Mais alors, pourquoi la sensation de vide persistait ? Shûichi était là, avec lui. Là, oui, il le sentait.

Yuki emprisonna Tôma de plus belle et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, et l'embrassa comme s'il le retrouvait. Avec passion, envie et une pointe de douleur. Tôma rompit le baiser avec effroi. Il ne contrôlait plus du tout la situation, et cela lui faisait peur. Il essaya d'enlever les mains de Yuki, qui restaient sur ses hanches.

« Shû-i-chi-i, » protesta l'écrivain, devenant l'enfant dont on avait prit le jouet.

Tôma frissonna, et cela eut un effet d'électrochocs. Il se redressa avec violence et gifla Yuki fortement. Déboussolé, il relâcha son emprise et le directeur se mit debout, épousseta son costume et resserra sa cravate. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais il cligna des yeux rapidement pour les chasser.

« Stupide chanteur. »

Yuki s'était finalement endormi sur le canapé, le visage torturé par à-coups. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, faisant sursauter Tôma, qui craint un instant que cela ne réveille l'écrivain. Après s'être assuré que non, et craignant que ça ne recommence, il se résigna à aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. L'idée que ce put être ce crétin de chanteur idiot le mettait en rogne. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir ici après ce qu'il avait fait à Eiri. D'ailleurs, à toucherait deux mots à Ryuichi sur ce qu'il a le droit de faire ou pas parce que là, il avait très légèrement foutu la merde.

Tôma ouvrit la porte tranquillement, mais ce fut les flashs qui l'accueillirent. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de refermer la porte, et il put distinguer six ou sept photographes, deux caméras et au moins une quinzaine d'autre personnes, qui devaient être journalistes pour la plupart.

« Monsieur Seguchi ! Monsieur Seguchi ! Que faites-vous chez Monsieur Eiri ? Monsieur Seguchi ! Est-ce que vous et Monsieur Eiri êtes seulement des amis ? Que pensez vous de sa rupture avec Monsieur Shindô ? Monsieur Seguchi ! »

Tôma claqua la porte en déclarant qu'il ne ferait aucun commentaire. Pourvu que ça n'ait pas réveillé Eiri.

**/**

Hiro sortit des studios, suivi par le fantôme de Shûichi, qui marchait au radar, méconnaissable avec ses lunettes et sa casquette. Hiro se passa la main dans les cheveux en observant les voitures qui passaient devant eux. Ils devaient se rendre chez Yuki le plus vite possible. En stop ? Hiro eut envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Si seulement il avait pris la moto ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il accepte la proposition de K de l'emmener aux studios. Bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait pu deviner ce qu'il allait se passer.

On toussa, et Hiro se retourna d'un coup. Un jeune homme était assis contre le mur, sur la gauche, les jambes repliées. Il se tordait les mains nerveusement, son visage était crispé et ses dents mordaient ses lèvres comme pour se punir.

« Suguru ? » fit Hiro avec un soupçon de surprise dans la voix.

Il s'approcha de la forme recroquevillée et s'accroupi à côté d'elle, ennuyé.

« Nakano-san, je veux quitter Bad Luck. J'ai tout gâché. »

Hiro leva les yeux au ciel. S'il avait besoin de ça ! Et Shûichi qui s'entêtait à rester debout, complètement insensible à ce qui l'entourait. Il fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant de céder aux avances d'un certain chanteur ! Maintenant, Hiro avait l'impression de faire du baby-sitting. Et puis, si un jour Bad Luck ne fonctionne plus, il se fera psy, avec une expérience comme la sienne.

« Tu sais Suguru, je ne crois pas que ce soit de ta faute. Maintenant lève-toi, tu ne peux pas rester là. »

Suguru leva les yeux vers lui, et Hiro y lut une vraie souffrance, qui lui donna la chair de poule. Le petit devait ressasser sa culpabilité depuis plusieurs semaines. Il aurait dû le remarquer plus tôt.

« Mais, vous ne comprenez pas ! Quand Sakuma-san m'a demandé si Monsieur Shindô était célibataire, car il avait surpris ma conversation avec Tôma, je lui ai bien affirmé que oui. Je ne pouvais pas résister, il m'a lancé un regard… ! Il a ensuite voulu savoir quand ce serait officiel, et je lui ai donné la date d'aujourd'hui, et le nom de la chaîne. Je m'en veux, vous savez, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'il allait tenter quelque chose ! Si seulement je n'avais pas parlé à Tôma ! »

Suguru détourna la tête, coupable, mais soulagé d'avoir avoué. Hiro resta interdit un instant, pensif. Toute cette histoire avait impliqué beaucoup de monde, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« Je vous ai appelé un taxi, l'informa le troisième membre des Bad Luck. Je me doutais que vous en auriez besoin. »

Effectivement, une voiture noire se gara contre le trottoir, à côté d'eux. Hiro hésitait à laisser Suguru tout seul, mais il lui montra la voiture d'un signe de tête, comme pour lui demander pourquoi il était encore là. Le guitariste acquiesça, et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon en se jurant de vérifier qu'il était bien rentré chez lui quand tout serait terminé.

Il se releva et donna une claque dans le dos de Shûichi, qui protesta faiblement. Puis il le poussa dans la voiture et s'assit lui-même, en envoyant un dernier regard de remerciement à Suguru. Hiro claqua la porte, annonçant au chauffeur l'adresse de Yuki. Ce dernier hocha la tête et la voiture démarra. Le guitariste s'enfonça dans son fauteuil moelleux avec délectation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Shûichi, raide comme un piquet, et soupira. Il remarqua alors un petit écran devant eux.

« Vous pouvez mettre la 12 ? »

Il était curieux de savoir ce que les caméras étaient devenues. Le chauffeur appuya sur un bouton, et l'écran s'alluma. On y apercevait les fenêtres d'un certain appartement.

…_attendons désormais que Monsieur Seguchi sorte et daigne répondre à nos questions. Car enfin, le monde veut savoir ! Que pense Eiri Yuki, le célèbre écrivain ?…_

Hiro grimaça, Shûichi fut parcouru d'un frisson. Yuki…Yuki!… Voudrait-il encore de lui ? Et puis, Seguchi s'était approché de lui! Il n'avait pas le droit, c'était le sien ! Son Yuki !

« Garez-vous, s'il vous plaît, fit Hiro. On ne peut plus y aller, les journalistes nous ont devancés. Je dois passer un coup de téléphone. »

La voiture se stoppa devant un bar, et Hiro s'en exfiltra en conseillant à Shûichi de rester à l'intérieur. Son meilleur ami ne répondit pas, se contentant de broyer des idées noires sur la relation de Monsieur Seguchi et Yuki. Le chauffeur se retourna vers son passager silencieux. Quitte à rester là, autant s'occuper.

« Monsieur Shindô ? » questionna une voix féminine hésitante.

Shûichi eut le réflexe de regarder autour de lui pour voir qui l'avait reconnu, mais il n'y avait personne, que lui et le chauffeur. Une voiture aux phares allumés passa à côté d'eux et éclaira son visage. Un joli visage tout en douceur, aux grands yeux bleus, le nez légèrement proéminent couvert de tâches de rousseur. Leur chauffeur était en réalité une belle jeune femme aux cheveux courts, ce dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte à cause de la nuit pratiquement tombée.

Se voyant démasqué, Shûichi ne chercha pas à nier, surtout si la jeune femme les avait entendu parler de Yuki. Il enleva sa casquette et ses lunettes, désormais inutiles.

« Vous savez, je vous ai vu à la télévision. »

Shûichi espéra de tout cœur qu'on allait enfin lui parler du nouveau single de Bad Luck, et non de sa vie privée, que tant de gens trouvait d'une importance tellement capitale qu'il n'en aurait sûrement plus du tout, de vie privée.

« Avec Ryuichi Sakuma. Et je voulais vous dire, je vous soutiens. »

Ah, ça c'était de la nouveauté. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être soutenu dans ses débilités.

« Vous ne voyez pas comme Yuki Eiri vous exploite ! Vous seriez beaucoup plus heureux avec Monsieur Sakuma. J'en suis d'ailleurs très contente. J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous remettre avec Monsieur Eiri. C'est mauvais. Vous étiez dépendant de lui, mais maintenant c'est terminé, pas vrai ? »

Combien exactement coûte une séance de psychologie dans un taxi donnée par une fan conductrice de cedit taxi ?

Shûichi émit une sorte de grognement indistinct en guise de réponse. C'était ainsi que pensait ses fans ? Que Yuki lui était néfaste ? Il n'y avait alors que lui qui croyait que toute cette histoire était une catastrophe ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, mais en parut assez satisfaite, et se retourna devant son volant. Elle vit Hiro qui revenait, et ajouta pour clore la conversation :

« Au fait, j'aime beaucoup votre musique. Et votre dernier single. »

Shûichi eut l'impression que c'était la chose la plus gentille et sincère qu'on lui disait depuis longtemps. Il lui sourit, et ses ennuis lui parurent moins lourds à porter. Bien sûr, maintenant il était beaucoup moins sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'était pas capable de quitter Yuki pour de vrai, mais s'il décevait ses fans ? Enfin, ce serait à la condition que Yuki le reprenne. Le 'reprenne' ? Etait-il donc si soumis à Yuki ?

Hiro ouvrit la portière, et la referma derrière lui.

« Bien. Il arrive. »

Shûichi le regarda sans comprendre.

« Eh bien, Tatsuha, précisa Hiro comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il a accepté de se déguiser en Yuki pour faire diversion auprès des journalistes. Les occuper assez longtemps pour que tu puisses rentrer sans te faire remarquer. »

Shûichi ne lui demanda pas comment il avait réussi à convaincre le beau moine, mais son petit doigt lui disait que ce devait avoir un rapport direct avec Ryuichi Sakuma. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette idée l'agaçait. Savoir qu'il avait un lien privilégié avec son idole, qu'il le désirait, c'était drôlement réconfortant. Moins si le chanteur choisissait et préférait finalement Tatsuha. Hiro ne parut pas se rendre compte de l'état d'esprit de son ami, et ajouta, assez ennuyé :

« Par contre, il a dit que ce serait à sa manière car en tant que moine, il a rarement l'occasion de s'amuser. Connaissant Tatsuha, c'est assez angoissant, mais on n'a pas vraiment d'autres choix. »

Shûichi bougea la tête en signe d'assentiment. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu de la manière dont le moine agissait. Du moment qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait avec Ryuichi. Mais pourquoi ça l'énervait autant ? Il n'en avait rien à faire de l'affection de Monsieur Sakuma s'il y avait Yuki ! Même si Monsieur Sakuma est quand même un génie exceptionnel. A croire vraiment que ce qui s'était passé dans la loge lui avait retourné le cerveau.

Hiro informa la conductrice qu'ils se rendaient enfin à l'adresse qu'il lui avait indiqué. La voiture redémarra. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle se rangeait dans la rue, d'où les deux membres de Bad Luck pouvaient observer les journalistes sans qu'eux même se rendent compte de leur présence.

« Là ! Tatsuha ! », s'écria Hiro au bout d'un certain moment d'attente, en montrant du doigts une ombre qui s'approchait.

La nuit était complètement tombée à présent, et seuls les réverbères allumés éclairaient la rue. En voyant Tatsuha marcher, les cheveux fraîchement teints, son long manteau noir lui arrivant aux genoux, des lunettes noires sur les yeux, Shûichi dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas sortir de la voiture et courir lui sauter dans les bras. C'était criminel qu'il ressemble autant à Yuki. Deux Yukis sur terre, deux hommes aussi sexy, c'était complètement injuste pour les autres, qui n'avaient aucune chance face à eux. Ils pouvaient à la limite ramasser les miettes de leurs conquêtes.

Tatsuha arriva à la hauteur de la petite troupe des caméras et autres photographes. Il plaça un feutre noir sur sa tête. Ce qu'il avait prévu était simple : vérifier son sex-appeal. Et pour se faire, rien de plus facile : un petit strip-tease, et tout le monde s'évanouiraient devant tant de beauté. Ultra facile.

Il se stoppa au milieu de la rue, la tête baissée, la main droite sur le bord de con chapeau et resta un moment immobile, que tout le monde ait bien les yeux fixés sur lui, ce serait drôlement balot que quiconque manque un pareil spectacle. Les journalistes, qui s'ennuyaient depuis un certain moment, ne demandaient pas mieux que d'être un peu occupés. Et quoi que veuille ce jeune homme, il n'avait pas l'air vraiment dangereux.

D'un coup, Tatsuha bougea son bassin, et tous sursautèrent. Un sourire charmeur et attirant naquit sur son visage, tandis que sa main droite fit pivoter son chapeau, découvrant une mèche de cheveux blonds. La présentatrice de l'émission en hoqueta de son surprise et se leva du muret sur lequel elle était assise. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, la carrure lui faisait bien penser au fatal écrivain.

Tatsuha se déhancha tout en détachant lentement les boutons de son long manteau, laissant discrètement apercevoir qu'il n'avait rien en dessous, hormis un boxer, noir lui aussi. Shûichi colla sa tête à la vitre, aplatissant son nez. Il voulait maudire Hiro qui le retenait de foncer sur Yuki. Qui n'était pas Yuki d'accord, mais ça, Shûichi l'avait déjà oublié.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fouuut ? se plaignit Hiro d'une voix pleurnicharde qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-Le plus beau jour de ma vie, commenta la jeune femme au volant, rêveuse et baveuse, s'accordant aux pensées de la plupart des personnes assistant au spectacle.

-Yukiiiiiii ! » hurlait Shûichi en essayant de donner des coups à Hiro sans aucun résultat.

Les spectateurs n'osaient bouger, fascinés. Leurs yeux restaient rivés sur le corps blanc qui dansait devant eux. Tatsuha s'amusait bien, et puis il était complètement rassuré sur sa capacité de séduction. Il aperçut même les voisins de droite qui étaient sortis sur leur balcon pour l'occasion, et paraissaient eux aussi complètement figés. Tatsuha décida de rendre la vie à une statue, et il invita la présentatrice à s'approcher. Hypnotisée, elle avança les pieds traînant. Arrivée à deux pas du moine, elle trébucha, et s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber. Elle l'entraîna dans sa chute, et Tatsuha s'écorcha les fesses sur le béton. Il se releva en jurant affreusement, puis se rendit compte de sa terrible erreur : le sort était rompu, et toutes les statues s'étaient éveillées.

Les passagers de la voiture noire virent soudain passer un jeune homme blond pas très habillé, courant pour sauver sa peau, poursuivi par une meute de fous enragés qui en voulaient à son corps. Comme quoi, être trop sexy ne se révèle pas toujours un atout. Tatsuha pourrait en témoigner. Enfin, s'il termine en vie.

Hiro et Shûichi demeurèrent bouches bées devant la scène surréaliste, alors que Tatsuha disparaissait en hurlant de la rue, suivi par les autres. Et vive le footing.

« Allez Shû-chan ! » s'écria soudain Hiro en le secouant.

Le brun s'extirpa de la voiture, le cœur battant la chamade. Il traversa la rue, et repensait aux paroles de la conductrice, aux sensations qu'il avait eu avec Ryuichi, à ses sentiments pour Yuki. Cela devenait vraiment très embrouillé. Devait-il se jeter aux pieds de Yuki pour quémander son pardon, comme d'habitude ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un pour lequel il avait des sentiments avait tenté de le séduire. Et s'il n'était plus obligé de courir derrière, de faire le boulet ? Si quelqu'un, un génie hyper-génial qui plus est, l'aimait à sa juste valeur ? Reconnaissait son talent, l'encourageait et ne le traitait pas comme une sous-merde ? Yuki lui était-il si néfaste ? Yuki l'utilisait-il ? Et s'il était aveugle depuis le début ? Et si son admiration pour Sakuma n'était pas plus forte que sa passion destructrice pour Yuki ? Et s'il se trompait de personne ? Rien ne l'empêchait de faire demi-tour, de rentrer dans la voiture, et de se rendre chez Monsieur Sakuma, où là, il serait sûr d'être bien reçu (plus que bien même). Pourtant, il se laissa porter par ses jambes, légèrement tremblantes, il faut l'avouer. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Shûichi resta un moment immobile devant la porte de l'appartement. Il n'allait pas se tenir comme ça indéfiniment, et il était là depuis trop longtemps pour rebrousser chemin. Il grimaça, et son doigt appuya sur la sonnette. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que la porte s'ouvre, attendant sa sentence. Comme il ne se passait rien, il entrouvrit un œil, et se retrouva encore une fois devant la porte close. Il rappuya sur le bouton avec plus de confiance et de conviction. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas, il avait vraiment envie de rentrer.

Toujours rien. C'est que ça commençait à l'énerver. C'était quoi ça, une tactique pour faire monter sa tension ? Pour le punir ? Pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid ? Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que c'était efficace.

« Yukiii ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre cette foutue porte ! » hurla-t-il en tapant dessus avec son poing.

A l'intérieur, Tôma Seguchi arracha l'étiquette de la bière vide qu'il tenait à la main. C'était donc bien _lui_. Il osait se pointer ici ! Eh bien, on allait le laisser s'égosiller encore un peu. Disons…jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mais Shûichi commençait déjà à se fatiguer. Il avait encore de la voix, oui, mais sa main droite avec laquelle il frappait sur la porte lui faisait mal. Et puis, il avait quand même eu une soirée éprouvante et ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Il tomba à genoux, collé à la porte, et ses coups de poing se firent plus rares, ses cris de colère se muèrent en lamentations.

« Yuki ! … Yuki, ouvre s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie Yuki, ouvre…Yuki… »

Il ne faisait maintenant plus que gratter sur la porte, et sa voix n'était plus que chuchotements. Tôma sourit d'un air goguenard. Déjà ? Pas vraiment résistant, ce petit chanteur…

Mais tout ce raffut avait fini par réveiller l'endormi sur le canapé, et il ouvrit un œil. Il pouvait voir Tôma debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés, un fin sourire méprisant sur le visage. L'esprit toujours aussi embrumé, Yuki s'assit, et enfin Tôma remarqua qu'il ne dormait plus.

« Qui gratte à la porte ? demanda Yuki d'une voix pâteuse en s'étirant, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

-Mais personne, voyons. Tu as entendu quelqu'un gratter ? Tu devrais te rendormir Eiri, lui répondit Tôma, un peu trop crispé car il espérait que Shûichi ne choisisse pas ce moment précis pour recommencer ses plaintes.

-Je faisais un rêve… J'entendais qu'on criait mon nom…, insista Yuki en se tenant la tête.

-Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, c'était un rêve. Allez, rendors-toi maintenant.

Yuki allait se recoucher, vaincu, mais il entendit un faible 'sale écrivain à la noix' venant de la porte et se releva précipitamment. Il s'élança (enfin, comme il pouvait, ce n'était pas très droit) vers la porte, mais Tôma réagit aussitôt et se plaça entre elle et l'écrivain.

« Eiri… Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Réfléchis, il t'a trompé, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? Et avec Ryuichi Sakuma, l'homme qu'il adule depuis tellement longtemps… »

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Yuki, déjà blanc, en pâlit davantage. Alors c'était la réalité ? Il avait espéré de tout cœur que Shûichi puisse tout nier et le réprimander pour son imagination paranoïaque.

« Tôma…Bouge de là. »

Yuki avait parlé d'un ton dur, sombre, et le directeur hésita un instant. Il était persuadé d'œuvrer pour le bien-être de l'écrivain, et eut l'impression de se sacrifier quand il resta immobile. Impassible, Yuki l'écarta comme on chasse une mouche gênante et se jeta sur la porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup. Shûichi, roulé en boule, complètement découragé, releva la tête précipitamment. Yuki lui parut si grand en cet instant qu'il fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

L'écrivain, tout aussi troublé, avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait vu Shûichi, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques jours. Pour rendre leur fausse rupture plus réaliste, ils avaient en effet décidé que Shûichi irait dormir à l'hôtel pour ne pas qu'on le voit rentrer chez Yuki.

Le blond réagit et attrapa le bras du chanteur, qu'il tira pour le remettre sur pied. Le tenant toujours, il l'emmena dans le salon puis le jeta sur le canapé. Shûichi, assis, fixa un coussin d'un air totalement coupable. Tôma les observa, déçu et découragé, puis sortit de l'appartement sans se faire remarquer, de toutes façons tout deux avaient complètement oublié sa présence. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant.

Yuki attendait, les bras croisés. Il voulait prendre une cigarette, mais ne se rappelait plus où il avait mis son paquet. Il détailla Shûichi, ses yeux rougis, ses cheveux en bataille, sa veste entièrement boutonnée, chose rare. Et il le trouva si mignon, sans défense comme ça, qu'il eut une envie soudaine de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il s'interdit de laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, ou sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup. Le chanteur, sans se douter une seule seconde des soucis de son blond, tourna la tête assez craintivement et croisa son regard. Et ne put s'en détacher. Il était si beau, et il lui avait tellement manqué ! Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que leurs retrouvailles se passeraient comme ça. Ils s'étaient plutôt promis une virée au lit, et les tendres moments qui succèdent au manque et à l'absence. Au lieu de quoi, non, ils ne faisaient que s'observer. Ne pouvant faire tout deux ce qu'il voulait, à savoir se jeter sans réfléchir sur le corps de l'autre, ils se contentaient de se jeter dans leurs yeux.

« Yuki… Je…je ne sais pas…Je te jure Yuki, je n'étais plus moi-même… »

L'envie de serrer Shûichi contre lui en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était déjà oublié asséna un violent coup sur la froideur que l'écrivain laissait paraître. Mais il se souvint de ce pourquoi le brun s'excusait, et resta de marbre. Il ne pouvait pas faire le premier pas. Impossible. Cela n'aida pas vraiment à améliorer le moral du chanteur, déjà au plus bas. D'un côté, il ressentait cette culpabilité qui lui mordait le cœur en permanence, et d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si ça avait été à refaire, il l'aurait refait. Toute description du magnétisme qu'exerçait Ryuichi Sakuma sur lui aurait été de toutes façons en dessous de la réalité. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, cette espèce d'adoration fanatique qui le prenait lorsque Sakuma se tenait devant lui, aussi sombre et désirable qu'il avait été.

Shûichi continua à nager dans la mer des yeux de Yuki, à s'y plonger tout entier, à y chercher une quelconque preuve qu'il était capable de lui pardonner. Et à lui pardonner encore, au cas où Ryuichi Sakuma réapparaisse. Il était face à un mur. Sakuma, c'était ses rêves personnifiés, et sa splendeur l'éblouissait. Le respect profond et l'amour se mélangeait, et il ne savait plus où il en était. Yuki, c'était sa raison de vivre, son amour. Enfin quoi, c'était Yuki. L'homme au plus mauvais caractère, mais aussi le plus sexy du monde. Un homme que des milliers de fan rêvaient d'avoir dans leur lit, mais qui était à lui. A lui !

Yuki prit soudain conscience que Shûichi était trop troublé pour que cela n'ait 'juste' été qu'une manipulation de Sakuma, comme il se l'était imaginé. Il sentit que c'était plus profond qu'un désir passager. Il fut traversé par une onde de souffrance à l'idée que son Shûichi puisse être vraiment attiré par un autre homme que lui, qu'un autre homme pourrait le posséder. Son Shûichi. A un autre. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il le regagnerait coûte que coûte. Au diable sa foutue fierté si on le menaçait de lui piquer son Shûichi.

Tôma n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé, et tandis que les deux amants perdus se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, elle s'ouvrit, et on apparut dans l'entrebâillement. La tension s'appesantit d'elle-même dans la pièce, et Shûichi sut instantanément qui venait de faire son entrée. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner. Ce qu'il avait voulu éviter, la confrontation entre Yuki et Ryuichi, allait avoir lieu.


	2. Partie 2

Note: Eh oui, il m'en a fallu du temps -' Désolée désolée, j'ai pas d'excuse (seulement les TPE, le bac de français, le bac de SVT, le code, en y réfléchissant surtout les TPE...ARGHH) ^^ En tout cas, la voilà cette deuxième partie :) C'est cool :) Je ne sais pas encore en combien je vais finir cette histoire, moi qui au départ ne voulait faire qu'on one shot ^^' Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, et merci merci merci pour les reviews très gentilles, c'était très euh...gentil? x) (je ne trouve pas de terme plus approprié ^^) Bonne lecture.

**On joue, partie 2**

Shûichi l'avait reconnue. Cette ambiance si particulière qui le submergeait lorsqu'il était dans les parages, un micro dans les mains. Cette impression de vulnérabilité, et le sentiment d'infériorité, ça aussi, il les avait reconnus, avant même de tourner la tête. Il se doutait, il savait qu'il allait venir le trouver ici. Il ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, se jouait de la fausse naïveté qu'il avait en public, et c'était impossible que ce qui s'était passé dans la loge tout à l'heure puisse n'être qu'une folie passagère. Car s'il s'avérait que Shûichi Shindô soit une proie pour Ryûichi Sakuma, son idole, alors il ne pouvait que lui obéir.

Yuki ne s'embarrassait pas de telles pensées, et serrait les poings, éprouvant une envie féroce de se jeter sur celui qui profitait de son petit ami sans sa permission. Et même si ledit petit ami était d'accord, ne rajoutons pas des détails sans importance, voyons. Et puis, plusieurs choses l'en empêchaient, malheureusement : primo, il ne pensait pas Shûichi approuverait, même si cela ne constituait qu'un détail minime (s'il avait envie de taper sur Sakuma, il le ferait). Secondo, il voulait vraiment comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver dans la loge. Par une sorte de curiosité masochiste, il voulait savoir comment cela avait dérapé, et surtout, comment ce pouvait être possible que Shûichi fasse une chose pareille. Car enfin, Shûichi est amoureux de lui, et jamais il ne penserait à le tromper.

Ryuichi Sakuma était parfaitement conscient de l'effet que son arrivée avait produit. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait continué sa route sans prendre le temps de sauver un certain moine des ennuis dans lesquels il s'était lui-même fourré. Enfin, il était content de n'avoir pas raté le spectacle de la débandade de Tatsuha à moitié nu. Cela avait été intéressant, visuellement parlant.

Il leva la tête. Seule une faible lampe éclairait la pièce, et les ombres sur son visage lui donnèrent l'apparence d'un bandit masqué. Yuki eut un frisson de mépris, qu'il réprima du mieux qu'il put. Il eut envie de se placer devant Shûichi, qui n'avait pas tourné la tête, pour le protéger de la menace.

La voix de Ryuichi Sakuma s'éleva alors, grave et sensuelle.

« Je viens chercher ce qui m'est dû. »

Shûichi sentit les intonations le traverser tout entier. Il eut envie de jeter un coup d'œil à Sakuma, mais se retint, ne répondant plus de ses actions dans le cas où leurs regards s'accrocheraient. Puis il saisit enfin le sens des paroles, et le sang lui monta à la tête. C'était lui ou la température de la pièce avait grimpé de quelques degrés ?

« Ou sinon ? » fit Yuki assez lentement, le son s'accentuant en crescendo, rendant sa voix la plus menaçante possible.

Sakuma ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant les instincts meurtriers de l'écrivain s'accroître tranquillement. Yuki attendait qu'il fasse un geste, histoire d'avoir une excuse pour se jeter sur lui, mais Sakuma n'avait aucune intention de le satisfaire. Il voulait prouver à Shûichi qu'il restait avec un fou furieux dangereux, et non se jeter lui même aux devants dudit fou furieux. Il semblait presque que des étincelles de rage émanaient de l'écrivain. Shûichi avait eu pour seule réaction de grimacer parfaitement inutilement, et d'implorer du regard Yuki de se tenir tranquille, là aussi parfaitement inutilement. Il voulut dire un mot à son idole sans le regarder, mais ne réussit qu'à émettre une monosyllabe peu convaincante. Sakuma ne fit pas un geste mais parut étonné qu'on lui oppose résistance. C'était bien évident que Shûichi allait le choisir lui, et non le psychopathe blond sur le point d'exploser.

« Il me semble bien que Shûichi est avec moi, désormais. Je viens juste récupérer mon petit ami, » déclara-t-il, histoire d'enfoncer le clou.

Sakuma avait lâché la bombe. Et il en fut assez satisfait. Shûichi gardait les yeux exactement à la même place où ils s'étaient posés précédemment, c'est à dire dans le vide. Son cœur avait raté un battement, et il cherchait vainement à mettre de l'ordre dans le fatras de son cerveau. Depuis quand était-il le petit ami de Sakuma ? Ryuichi Sakuma, cet idéal, le désirait, et maintenant l'aimait ? Etrangement, cela ne lui procurait pas les sensations habituelles que lorsqu'il arrivait à arracher des mots tendres à Yuki. Pas de bonheur intense, pas d'excitation particulière qu'il avait envie de crier sous tous les toits. Non, là, ce serait plutôt une sorte de fierté silencieuse d'avoir été choisi, de ne plus être un boulet. Cela faisait du bien à son orgueil, pas toujours très en forme. Malgré la tension, son corps s'apaisa, et il se sentit plus heureux. Il camouflait un sourire naissant quand il reprit pied dans la réalité. Il s'étonna soudain que le blond ne se soit pas encore jeté sur son adversaire.

« Et en quoi ce serait le cas ? Le petit ami de Shûichi, c'est moi, finit par répondre celui-ci d'une voix glaciale et sans appel.

-Vous avez rompu, et j'ai saisi la chance que j'attendais depuis longtemps, répliqua Sakuma en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'était qu'une fausse rupture ! cria Yuki sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Même si c'est le cas, Shûichi était libre de refuser mes avances. Il ne l'a pas fait. Tirez-en les bonnes conclusions. A cet âge, on se lasse vite. »

Le blond tressaillit. Shûichi avait cherché de la nouveauté, l'avait trouvée, et maintenant allait le délaisser ? Il était partagé entre deux solutions : kidnapper Shûichi et prendre l'avion là où le misérable chanteur ne pourrait pas les trouver, ou trucider ledit misérable chanteur. Cette option semblait de plus en plus alléchante. Il serra le poing. Shûichi, qui avait à nouveau perdu le fil, se décida enfin à intervenir (après tout, c'était de lui qu'on parlait).

« Pas du tout ! Je ne me lasserai jamais de Yuki ! s'écria-t-il avec foi, mais sans oser regarder Sakuma.

-Et tes fans ? rétorqua l'autre sans pitié. Eux, ne ce sont-ils pas déjà lassés, de cet écrivain qui te traite comme un moins que rien ? »

Ryûichi était devenu acide, la phrase de Shûichi ne lui avait pas plu. Le brun en resta coi. Yuki ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement, mais se tut en tournant son regard vers Shûichi. Complètement figé, un semblant de tristesse planant sur le visage. Pas de doute, pour lui, c'était la vérité. Mais pourtant, ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Il n'avait jamais traité Shûichi comme un moins que rien! Il ne l'avait jamais rembarré férocement, jamais traité de chose inutile, jamais… ! Yuki contraint son cerveau à ne plus penser davantage. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait découvrir qu'il avait tort quelque part dans l'histoire, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le seul coupable ici, c'était Shûichi. Et il allait devoir le regagner, lui. Son visage prit un air plus dur. Sakuma se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Ca ne change rien à mon amour pour Yuki, » déclara Shûichi.

Yuki eut un ricanement fier et méprisant à l'égard de Sakuma.

« Et ton amour pour moi ? rétorqua Sakuma.

-Com… ? commença Shûichi éberlué, mais Yuki fut plus rapide que lui.

Il se jeta sur Sakuma. Les deux firent un roulé-boulé sur la moquette dans un son de hargne. Shûichi crut apercevoir vaguement Yuki essayant d'étrangler son adversaire, mais c'était difficile de s'y retrouver dans cet enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes.

« Euh…Yuki, Monsieur Sakuma ? S'il vous plaît ? Euh…stop ? » fit-il d'une petite voix, l'index droit levé comme s'il voulait poser une question.

Il resta un moment immobile, admirant l'effet prodigieux qu'avait eu ces bonnes paroles. Les deux combattants n'en avaient strictement rien à faire. Shûichi décida finalement de se jeter dans le tas en hurlant.

« Shûichi, va-t-en ! » lui ordonna Yuki en tentant de le dégager.

Le brun fit un signe négatif de la tête et s'accrocha désespérément à la jambe droite de Yuki, tel un koala particulièrement envahissant. Yuki se releva en pestant, les cheveux en pétard, et secoua sa jambe afin de lui faire lâcher prise. Sakuma, le nez en sang, se mit debout assez péniblement. Il était plus sombre que jamais, et Shûichi se sentit faiblir devant son aura.

« Au fait, j'ai… non, un mystérieux appel anonyme a informé la presse du nouveau couple qui venait de se former. »

Yuki se figea, Shûichi toujours accroché à sa jambe, et celui-ci finit par lancer un regard sur Sakuma. Son regard, son sourire, sa chemise, cette fameuse chemise… L'aura imposante qui l'entourait comme une bulle dorée… Shûichi était désormais incapable d'avoir la moindre conversation cohérente. Yuki émit un grognement de frustration et secoua Shûichi violemment. Le chanteur hypnotisé se souvint soudain de sa présence et se sentit honteux. Il tourna la tête des deux côtés comme le spectateur d'un match de tennis. Il se retrouvait coincé entre deux attirances. Yuki était l'homme dont il était amoureux, Sakuma le chocolat auquel on ne pouvait pas résister.

« Bien, reprit le chanteur surdoué en tournant la tête. Je vous laisse en… discuter. Je reviendrai. »

Yuki semblait désormais plus désemparé qu'en colère. Voir Sakuma s'approcher de la porte clopin-clopant le rasséréna quelques peu, mais ne parvint pas à annihiler le sentiment amer que le semi-sourire victorieux du chanteur provoqua. Sakuma s'appuya sur la poignée, avec un soulagement manifeste bien que camouflé, et s'arrêta un instant. Il tourna la tête, englobant la pièce du regard.

« Je te veux », fut sa dernière déclaration, lancée avec des intonations flamboyantes.

Et il s'éclipsa. Shûichi resta les yeux dans le vide et desserra sa prise, permettant à Yuki de s'extirper sans ménagement. En deux enjambées, il fut dans la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'attirance avait été quasi-palpable. La conclusion était enfantine. De Sakuma et lui, un était de trop. Et il savait lequel. Il saisit quelques affaires complètement au hasard et remplit un sac de voyage. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il emmenait des maillots de bain, un costume et même un oreiller. Le sac sur l'épaule, il traversa l'appartement sans un regard pour la statue glacée qui se trouvait au centre. Il fit tout de même un arrêt devant la porte.

« Yuki ! » l'appela Shûichi, qui ne bougeait pas, complètement désemparé.

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration, esquissa un mouvement pour se retourner, mais finalement disparut. Shûichi tomba à genoux. Il n'avait pas la force de le rattraper. Tout ça était de sa faute. Son corps s'affala sur le sol et son cerveau lui imposa le repos. Tout, sauf penser à ce qui venait de se produire. Il plongea dans un faux sommeil tourmenté.

Quand il entrouvrit finalement les yeux, il était couché confortablement, la tête appuyée sur deux oreillers moelleux. Il se redressa précipitamment. Le lit lui était familier. La chambre aussi, il l'avait déjà vue. Le propriétaire aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Tu vas bien, Shû-chan ? demanda Hiro en un sourire compatissant, s'accroupissant à côté de son propre lit.

Shûichi s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Il ne se souvenait même pas que son meilleur ami l'ait emmené où que ce soit. Le sang lui battait aux tempes et toutes ses pensées semblaient se mélanger dans sa tête. Joyeux foutoir.

« Quand j'ai vu Sakuma puis Yuki sortir…je me suis dis que tu avais besoin de soutien, l'informa Hiro en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Monsieur Sakuma ! Yuki ! Je dois retrouver Yuki ! » se souvint Shûichi, soudainement affolé.

Il se leva précipitamment et se rendant compte qu'il était en boxer, chercha de tous les côtés ses vêtements. Il devait parler à Yuki, s'expliquer avec lui ! Hiro le prit par les épaules et le fit rasseoir sur le lit.

« Du calme. Tu ne peux rien faire dans cet état-là. En plus…ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil narquois, c'est moi qui suis en possession de tes vêtements. Alors à moins que tu veuilles concurrencer Tatsuha, tu restes ici. »

Shûichi croisa les bras en une expression fâchée. Hiro sourit affectueusement, avant de se rembrunir.

« Shûichi, que s'est-il passé, exactement ? »

Le chanteur soupira et n'osa pas regarder son ami en face. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Je… J'étais chez Yuki…Et…Monsieur Sakuma est venu… »

Hiro hocha la tête frénétiquement pour l'inciter à continuer. Il avait suivi l'affaire de loin, d'en bas, et cela faisait depuis la veille au soir qu'il attendait des explications. Il avait voulu réveiller Shûichi lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé endormi au milieu du salon, mais avait eu trop pitié pour le faire.

« Et…alors…et alors… »

Shûichi ne put continuer, sa voix s'était brisée en un sanglot. Hiro le prit dans ses bras avec tendresse. Son petit Shû-chan était toujours aussi émotif. Comme il se calmait, il reprit doucement :

« Alors ?

-Alors Monsieur Sakuma a dit que j'étais son petit ami, maintenant, et que je… »

Hiro le lâcha, stupéfait. Son…quoi ? C'était sérieux cette histoire ?

« Tu as vraiment rompu avec Yuki ? »

Il regretta instantanément sa question, posée sur le coup de la surprise. Des torrents de larmes se déversèrent des yeux de Shûichi et roulèrent sur ses joues et sur le sol de son appartement. Hiro pensa furtivement à aller chercher une serpillière, au cas où l'eau s'infiltre chez les voisins du dessous, mais se retint.

« Non ! pleura Shûichi. J'aime Yuki, et maintenant, tout a été gâché ! Il est parti, il m'a laissé tout seul ! Et Monsieur Sakuma a dit que quelqu'un avait averti la presse qu'il…que nous… »

Ses yeux tombèrent soudain au pied du lit, où un tas de journaux était posé. Cela l'arrêta net. Les deux amis s'entre-regardèrent en silence, puis Shûichi se jeta sans prévenir sur la pile. Hiro l'attrapa de justesse et l'en empêcha.

« Attends! Tu dois te préparer psychologiquement avant… C'est important ! » ajouta-t-il alors que Shûichi faisait un geste signifiant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et se débattait.

Hiro avait l'air ennuyé. Il patienta quelques instants puis saisit le premier journal de la pile, qui arborait des couleurs vives. Shûichi déchiffra rapidement la une. Une grande photo de lui et de Sakuma s'étalait sur la couverture, dans la position même où les journalistes les avaient surpris dans la loge. Shûichi jeta un regard sceptique à son meilleur ami, qui prit un autre journal, la mine plus sombre. Là, c'était Tatsuha qui courait presque nu, une expression d'angoisse atroce sur le visage.

« Oh pardon, fit Hiro en remballant le journal, retenant un petit rire. Celui-là, je l'ai juste pris parce qu'il était drôle. »

La situation ne pouvait être plus tendue, et la méprise n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il choisit finalement un autre journal et vérifia cette fois-ci qu'il s'agissait bien de celui qu'il voulait.

« C'est pas cool, » fit-il simplement en tendant le quotidien à son meilleur ami, qui s'en saisit, tremblant.

_Les ventes de Bad Luck bondissent : les révélations sur la manipulation du groupe !_

_Shûichi Shindô et Ryûichi Sakuma : FAKE ! Mais jusqu'où ira Bad Luck pour sa propre PUBLICITE ? Réactions des fans, déçus. _

« Ils sont tous plus ou moins comme ça, soupira Nakano en se rasseyant sur le lit.

-Qu… ? » bégaya l'autre, choqué, sans quitter le titre fatal des yeux.

Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais voulu faire un coup de pub. Rien n'avait été planifié, prévu, pensé. Comment les journalistes pouvaient-ils croire… ? Comment les fans… ? Non, impossible. Comment la situation était-elle devenue si compliquée ? Et puis : qui ? Qui avait révélé tout ça ?

Shûichi s'affala sur le lit, complètement désespéré, et pensa un instant à se rendormir, histoire de ne plus penser à ses problèmes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hiro qui semblait plutôt gêné, comme s'il n'osait pas demander un service. Il se tordait les mains, chose rare, et son regard se perdait sur les murs de la chambre. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais la refermait à chaque fois. Shûichi attendit qu'il prenne la parole, puis se décida finalement à intervenir :

« Euh… Hiro ? T'as une solution ? »

Le dénommé hocha la tête gravement, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Le silence s'installa, et Shûichi lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, de plus en plus perdu.

« Il y a bien une solution, finit par faire Hiro d'un ton sombre. Il suffit de démentir la rumeur.

-Démentir la rumeur ? Mais c'est la vérité ! On ne peut pas démentir un événement qui s'est vraiment déroulé ! Je…enfin, il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose entre Monsieur Sakuma et moi hier. Et puis, les journalistes ont des photos !

-Tu ne comprends pas. Il faut démentir la rumeur comme quoi nous sommes des menteurs, et comme quoi ta relation entre Sakuma est fausse. Ainsi, plus personne ne pensera que Bad Luck manipule ses fans et ne fait ça que pour la publicité. »

Shûichi s'immobilisa complètement, et garda les yeux dans le vague. Il faut démentir le fait que sa relation soit fausse ? C'est-à-dire… prouver que la relation est vraie ?

« Mais… comment ? balbutia-t-il, perdu.

-En sortant avec Sakuma ! En t'affichant avec lui devant les caméras ! »

Hiro avait presque crié, et s'en voulut. Toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à cet instant avait fini par surgir, et s'était déversée sur son meilleur ami. Il n'osait pas croire qu'il lui demandait de sacrifier sa relation avec Yuki pour sortir publiquement avec le chanteur surdoué. Shûichi allait refuser, probablement, c'était complètement idiot d'inventer des stratagèmes pareils. La remarque eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet pour Shûichi, qui sembla sortir d'une sorte de transe molle et déprimée, que le départ de Yuki avait précédemment suscitée. Le schéma se fit dans sa tête. Leurs fans les prenaient pour des menteurs prêts à tout pour la notoriété et l'argent. Autant dire que l'image du groupe allait très gravement en pâtir. Sans compter que les fans de Nittle Grasper allaient leur tomber dessus. Le choix n'était pas difficile, juste inexistant. Toute cette histoire était de sa faute, et il ne pouvait y mêler Bad Luck.

« Je le ferai, répondit-il, faisant presque sursauter Hiro, qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je sors avec Sakuma, je provoque une dispute en public, on rompt, je retrouve Yuki et tout redevient comme avant. »

Hiro voulut lui dire que la probabilité que Yuki veuille encore de lui après ces péripéties était très faible, mais une solution apparaissait à leur problème et il ne voulait pas gâcher cette lueur d'espérance. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, vaguement coupable.

/

Un jeune homme blond pianotait furieusement sur son ordinateur. Il s'était récemment découvert un talent de pigiste. Sa vie aurait pu paraître parfaite _ une jolie femme, un poste de directeur de production. Mais une personne jetait une ombre sur ce tableau idyllique. Une affection à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper. Yuki Eiri était tout simplement indispensable à la vie de Tôma Seguchi. Il ne savait déterminer le degré de cet attachement, peut-être n'était-il qu'amical ? Et dans le cas contraire, où plaçait-il sa femme Mika, dans tout ça ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, toute personne apparaissant comme proche de Yuki Eiri lui était insupportable. Exemple : Shûichi Shindô. Comment cet idiot avait-il réussi à mettre la main sur le bel écrivain ? Heureusement, il avait découvert un moyen de mettre un terme à cette relation. C'est que Shûichi ne laissait pas indifférent son grand ami Ryû-chan. Alors quand le petit Suguru était venu le mettre au courant de la rupture de Shûichi et Yuki, il avait poussé Sakuma à agir. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte. D'ailleurs, tout cela avait été d'une facilité assez déconcertante, il aurait pensé que Shûichi protesterait. Complètement immature, ce gamin. Enfin bref, un petit coup de téléphone par ci, deux petits coups de téléphone par là, et voilà les journalistes sur l'affaire. La télévision avait été très rapide, et cela avait paraît-il porté un coup fatal à la relation Shûichi/Yuki. Mais loin de le remercier, l'écrivain s'était mis à boire comme un trou ! (il s'était aussi jeté sur lui en le prenant pour le chanteur, mettons ça sur le coup de l'alcool) Finalement, Shûichi avait réussi à être évincé, et tout aurait pu être pour le mieux. Oui, tout aurait pu être pour le mieux si seulement une source non déterminée (il allait tuer Yuki) n'avait pas été prévenir les journalistes que la toute nouvelle relation entre les chanteurs était bidon.

Du coup, il apparaissait clairement qu'il devait rétablir la situation. Mais d'un autre côté, la chose avait pris une tournure différente, puisque maintenant c'était à Bad Luck qu'on s'en prenait. Il était curieux de voir comment ils allaient s'en dépatouiller. Et puis, il irait bien toucher un mot à Yuki, voir comment il prenait tout ça (mal, espérons). Oui c'est cela, il allait parler à Yuki.

/

Rûischi Sakuma, une casquette sur la tête, une paire de lunettes sur les yeux, était adossé à un mur sombre. Un fin sourire éclairait son visage. Un jeune homme s'approcha de lui, bizarrement hésitant, lui aussi méconnaissable. Le chanteur surdoué tourna la tête et apprécia la vue qu'il offrait.

« Hello, Shû-chan. Tu as réfléchi? »

L'autre sentit des frissons le parcourir. Entendre son idole magnifique l'appeler Shû-chan ! Heureusement qu'il portait des lunettes, ou sinon il n'aurait plus été responsable de ses actes.

« Hum…oui, » balbutia-t-il, légèrement honteux. Après tout, ce n'était que pour récupérer et Yuki et son honneur qu'il revenait vers Sakuma.

Le sourire de ledit Sakuma s'élargit. Shûichi aurait juré avoir vu ses yeux pétiller derrière ses lunettes noires. Cela le mit extrêmement mal à l'aise, et il cacha son trouble en détournant la tête.

« Et je vois que tu as fait le bon choix, continua Ruischi, très observateur. C'est bien. En même temps, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, cher Shû-chan. Je me demandais comment un garçon aussi doué et intelligent que toi pouvait accepter de se faire maltraiter de la sorte. »

Shûichi rougit effroyablement. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de compliments.

Sakuma parut assez satisfait de sa réaction. Il s'approcha lentement, et Shûichi dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer devant son aura. Il s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder, gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol et Sakuma se colla quasiment à lui, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Shûichi fit un pas en arrière et s'accrocha au mur froid. Sakuma suivit le mouvement et se plaça à ses côtés, le bras droit appuyé à la pierre. De sa main gauche, il saisit ses lunettes de soleil et les plaça sur le haut de sa tête, dans ses cheveux bruns. Shûichi n'y tint plus, et lui jeta un regard furtif. Il s'était perdu. Complètement figé, il laissa son idole lui enlever ses propres lunettes de soleil, tout en douceur. Les deux regards enfin liés, Sakuma lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux, qu'il entortilla autour de son doigt. Il fit courir ce même doigt sur la joue de Shûichi. Une horloge sonna cinq heures.

« Il est temps, pensa Shûichi, surtout garde ton calme. »

Il se tourna de façon à faire face au chanteur surdoué, qui eut un mouvement de surprise. Rapidement, il approcha son visage du sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle.

« Ne t'emballe pas. N'en profite pas », se morigéna Shûichi tandis qu'il l'embrassait.

Peine perdue. Sakuma réagit immédiatement, et lui rendit son baiser puissance mille. Il se plaqua contre lui, et Shûichi sentit qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'arrêter. Comme dans la loge. Mais des clics familiers leur parvinrent soudain et des flashs les éblouirent. Comme dans la loge. Ils s'écartèrent, frustrés. Une dizaine de journalistes se trouvaient devant eux. On les avait décidément bien informés. Bien que Shûichi fut à l'origine de cette interruption, il pensa tout-à-coup qu'ils auraient bien pu venir un peu plus tard.

« Monsieur Sakuma ! Monsieur Shindô ! Un petit mot s'il vous plaît ! »

Shûichi sentit que Sakuma lui jetait un regard en biais. Il sentit aussi qu'on lui prenait le bras. Il fut soudain tiré en avant par son idole. Courant, ils traversèrent et esquivèrent les journalistes, trop surpris pour essayer de les arrêter. Ce ne fut qu'un instant plus tard qu'ils commencèrent à leur courir après.

Malheureusement, ce à quoi Ryuischi n'avait pas pensé, c'est au côté inaperçu de leur troupe. Deux chanteurs très connus coursés par une horde de journalistes, évidemment personne ne remarque. Résultat : des fans en furie s'ajoutèrent aux poursuivants, et finalement, les deux fugitifs durent se séparer. Ryuichi serra une dernière fois le bras de Shûichi puis le lâcha après un regard flamboyant et un clin d'œil. L'autre courut dans la direction opposé, et parvint à semer tout le monde au coin d'une rue sombre. Il s'assit par terre, et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Au moins, on pouvait être sûr que demain tout le Japon serait au courant de leur escapade. Du coup, ils n'auraient pas à recommencer.

« Dommage », se dit-il, et il fut aussitôt horrifié d'avoir eu cette pensée.

C'est qu'il s'était bien amusé… Et puis, ça ne servait à rien de le nier, Sakuma était tout simplement très…sexy. En plus, ça faisait du bien d'avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un dont il était sûr de l'affection. Non, stop ! C'était fini. Il allait juste devoir simuler une rupture avec Sakuma. Le pauvre allait avoir de la peine… Mais non ! D'accord, Sakuma était un chanteur magnifique, mais celui dont il était amoureux, c'était Yuki ! Yuki. Yuki. Se concentrer sur cet objectif : Yuki. Oui, donc il rompait avec Sakuma et allait se jeter aux genoux de Yuki. Se traîner devant lui, quémander son pardon. Shûichi haussa un sourcil. On reverrait les détails plus tard, laissons d'abord faire les journaux.

/

Tôma Seguchi pénétra dans un petit hôtel à l'aspect tranquille. Après un renseignement à la réception, il prit un petit ascenseur qui manqua de tomber en panne à mi-parcours. Il sortit de la cage avec soulagement. Il avança dans un couloir assez clair, des tableaux de paysages de campagne étant accrochés symétriquement sur les murs. La lumière s'alluma automatiquement, et Tôma Seguchi épousseta son costume. Il s'arrêta devant une porte beige portant le numéro 36. Son index appuya trois fois sur la sonnette et un driing lui parvint. Quelques instants plus tard et une totale absence de réaction, il actionna la poignée de la porte, qui s'ouvrit. Il fit quelques pas dans un silence de mort. La pièce était sombre, il poussa l'interrupteur à côté de la porte.

« Tôma, » l'accueillit Yuki Eiri, assis dans le noir sur un lit deux places.

Tôma faillit sursauter. A cet instant, Yuki ressemblait parfaitement à un fantôme. Le producteur s'approcha du lit, et alluma la lampe de chevet. Les ombres sur le visage de Yuki s'intensifièrent, et ses cernes bleues ressortirent. Tôma grimaça et remarqua l'ordinateur portable qui se trouvait aux côtés de l'écrivain.

« Que veux-tu, Tôma ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça ? »

Tôma ne répondit pas et s'assit à côté de lui. L'ambiance de cette pièce était trop pesante.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

-Voyons, je sais tout, Eiri, murmura Tôma après un silence.

-Evidemment. »

La colère de Yuki montait. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas tout reprocher au blond, après tout, c'était Shûichi qui avait décidé de le tromper, mais il avait envie de passer sur lui sa fureur grandissante. Et ce dont on pouvait être sûr avec Tôma Seguchi, c'était qu'il n'était jamais complètement innocent des ennuis qui l'accablait.

« Tu es content de toi, j'espère ?

-Assez. »

Ce n'était pas tellement faux. Voir Yuki aussi désemparé prouvait à Tôma qu'il avait besoin de lui, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Yuki se tourna vers lui, et aperçut son petit sourire satisfait. Sa colère explosa. Il venait d'avouer. Il avait avoué. Il lui saisit les poignées et le plaqua sur le lit, furieux.

« Mais que cherches-tu Tôma ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ca ? »

Il l'embrassa pendant de longues secondes. Le producteur se pétrifia.

« Je…je…balbutia-t-il dès que sa bouche fut libre.

-Ca ne te suffit pas, hein ? T'en veux plus, c'est ça Tôma ? »

Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise qu'il avait préalablement déboutonné. Tôma n'osait bouger. Qu'était-il censé faire ? D'un côté, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais d'un autre, comme ça, par colère ? Et puis, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il recherchait ? Attendait-il ça de Yuki ? Ce dernier ne perdait pas son temps et commençait à débarrasser le blond de son pantalon de costume. Tôma réagit et le repoussa en parlant d'une voix calme :

« Stop, Eiri. Stop. »

Yuki obéit immédiatement. Il était toujours en colère contre lui, mais maintenant il se sentait aussi honteux. Il ne le voulait pas. Absolument pas. Et penser à Shûichi en faisant ça n'allait certainement pas arranger ses problèmes. Il avait déjà fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Il avait écrit une jolie petite lettre au quotidien le plus connu du Japon, et les avaient informé de la fausseté de sa rupture avec Shûichi.

Tôma se redressa, et tenta de se rhabiller tout en restant digne. Devait-il regretter de l'avoir arrêté ? C'est vrai, à la fin, que voulait-il ?

/

Shûichi était rentré chez Hiro, et n'en était plus sorti. Inutile de pointer le nez dehors tant que ce ne serait pas obligatoire. Il semblerait que le scandale lui conférait plus de célébrité que son propre talent. Réjouissant.

La porte s'ouvrit vivement et Hiro passa l'entrée avec un large sourire aux lèvres, des tas de journaux dans les bras. La récolte avait été bonne et apparemment, le résultat de la manœuvre ne s'était pas fait attendre, médiatiquement parlant. Ce n'était que le lendemain, et déjà plusieurs journaux titraient _VRAI OU FAUX ?,_ leur une agrémentée d'une photo des deux chanteurs.

« Le libraire me prend pour un psychopathe fanatique, je crois, soupira Hiro en déposant ses trouvailles sur son lit. Je suis arrivé le visage à moitié caché et lui ai pris tous ses journaux sur Bad Luck ou Nittle Grasper, comme hier matin. Je peux me vanter d'avoir fait doubler son chiffre d'affaire. »

Shûichi lui adressa un sourire un peu moins authentique que d'habitude. Cela avait fonctionné, d'accord, mais à quel prix ? Hiro détourna les yeux. Depuis la veille, et quand il avait vu revenir son meilleur ami, un air étrange sur la figure, il combattait sa culpabilité qui lui répétait que tout ceci était de sa faute car Shûichi n'était pas assez intelligent pour trouver l'idée de sortir avec Sakuma tout seul (merci pour lui).

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna, faisant sursauter les deux amis. Hiro décrocha avec appréhension (les paparazzis savaient-il déjà que Shûichi était là ?)

« Shû-chan ? fit une voix enfantine dans l'appareil.

Hiro pâlit, et s'éloigna instinctivement du téléphone. Sakuma ! Que devait-il faire ? Shûichi s'approcha de lui avec des yeux ronds. Sans plus d'explication, Hiro lui fourra l'appareil dans les mains, réflexe assez lâche en y repensant.

« Shû-chan ? répéta la voix, d'une manière plus plaintive cette fois.

-Monsieur Sakuma ? balbutia Shûichi en rougissant comme une pivoine.

-Ah.… Shû-chan ! répéta son interlocuteur, content. Je suis rassuré. Tu vas bien ? J'ai eu du mal à trouver ton numéro, tu sais, et j'ai demandé à Tôma…

-Oui… oui, je vais bien. Très bien même. »

Shûichi se sentit honteux d'avoir bredouillé de la sorte. Que pensait Sakuma de lui à présent ? Mais en même temps, il eut l'impression de fondre. Il s'était inquiété pour lui. Un sourire niais s'étira sur son visage. Hiro l'aperçut et se mordit la lèvre.

« Super ! s'exclama Sakuma. Et que dirais-tu, ce soir…d'aller faire un tour ? »

Shûichi se crispa sur le téléphone et lança un regard de SOS vers Hiro, qui l'interrogea en retour en écarquillant les yeux.

« Un rendez-vous…chuchota le brun, sans avoir la présence d'esprit d'éloigner le téléphone de sa bouche.

-C'est cela, répondit Sakuma qui croyait qu'on lui parlait. Je serais très…heureux de te voir… »

Shûichi tremblait. « Heureux ». Il serait « heureux » de le voir. Hiro analysa rapidement la situation. Un autre rendez-vous ne pourrait faire aucun mal à la renommée du groupe, mais d'un autre côté, plus Shûichi s'éloignait de Yuki, plus il allait avoir de risque de le perdre. Et puis, Sakuma est tout de même l'idole de Shûichi depuis pas mal d'années, et il pourrait lui faire faire à peu près n'importe quoi. Mais l'affaire avancerait… Hiro hocha la tête, honteux, et Shûichi, ne se posant plus trop de question, répondit un petit oui timide. Sakuma, après avoir insisté sur sa joie, raccrocha. Shûichi fit de même, bien trop troublé.

Ce n'était que pour le groupe. Que pour l'intérêt de celui-ci qu'il sortait avec Sakuma une nouvelle fois. Après, tout serait fini. On n'en parlerait plus. D'ailleurs, dès ce soir, il romprait avec lui. Enfin non, ce serait dommage de gâcher une belle soirée…une belle soirée de travail, hein. Il l'appellerai demain, et conclurait l'affaire au téléphone. Voilà, bon programme.

« Tout redeviendra comme avant, hein Hiro ?» chuchota-t-il.

Hiro décida soudainement qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire très loin d'ici. Il grommela une réponse incompréhensible et s'enfuit de la pièce. Shûichi prit un air résigné : ce soir serait le dernier. Devait-il appeler les journalistes ?


End file.
